Katie's Diary
by Artemis Chick
Summary: Take a peek into the secret diary of Gryffindor quidditch chaser Katie Bell.
1. Secret Crush

A/N: I just thought about this fic, and for a change, it's all about Gryffindor Quidditch chaser Katie Bell. Hope you'll like this. The setting is during 3rd year at Hogwarts.

**DISCLAIMER: The copyright of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just borrowing them for this story! **

**Katie's Diary**

Summary: Katie Bell writes about her unusual crush on her secret diary (You'll be surprised to find out who it is!).

**Chapter 1-Secret Crush**

_Dear Paige,_

_It's been a long and tiring day today, and I have to get some sleep. But I won't be able to without writing to you first. _

_I had Quidditch practice the whole afternoon, and it went well. And did tons of assignments- wrote two parchments of an essay for History of Magic, wrote my predictions for next month on Divination, researched on exotic medicinal plants for Herbology, and another research on Potions. _

_Speaking of Potions, we'll be having it by tomorrow…_

Katie Bell paused from writing and sighed heavily. She couldn't understand herself why she was so eager to see _him _during that period. She had been acting this way since last month.

_I can't wait to see __him __again. I don't know what I saw in him, and I can't explain to myself why I like him so much, even though he's mean and nasty, and his hair is greasy (NOT matinee idol material). Of all the guys in Hogwarts, why do I fancy him? _

_I feel so embarrassed for myself. I can't let anybody find out about this, or else they'll laugh at me. I wish I can let go of this easily, but every time I see him walking down the hallways, in front of the class, or at the faculty's dinning table come mealtime, I secretly swoon for him. I feel glad because of this, that I actually liked a guy this way. It would have been better if he was my age, or if he was somebody else. But he's not._

_This is so complicated, that I don't want to think about this anymore. I hate myself that I always think about him. Of all people, why do I have to fall for the Potions master? What did I saw in __Snape__ that I didn't see in any other guy here?_

_Won't he ever teach us how to make an anti-love potion?_

_-Katie_

She closed her diary, clutching it tightly in her hands. She just couldn't believe herself that she was writing about Snape, the hated Potions professor. Katie shuddered at the thought. She wanted to get rid of her affection for him, but the more she tried to, the more she ended up infatuating on him.

If only someone can advice her about this, on how to deal with it. But she couldn't simply tell a soul about it, even to her closest friend, for fear of being laughed at. She could only imagine the mockery she might have to endure should her classmates know about it. So might as well keep it to herself, and act unaffected around him.

Katie hid the diary under her pillow, and made sure that no one in her room could see it. She looked at her roommates, who were soundly asleep. Thankfully, no one had seen her writing in her diary. She always made sure that she'll only write in it when everyone is asleep, or during daytime, when no one is in their bedroom.

She lay down on her bed and tried to fall asleep. But all she could think about were the things she had written in her diary. She thought, _he's a guy and I'm a girl. There's nothing wrong if I'm crushing on him. But why did it felt so wrong? _She was disgusted at herself for liking him.

A/N: I used to do this too… hehe. ;) I also had a crush on one of my teachers back in high school (but that's another story), and that inspired me to write this. This fic is dedicated to all who ever had a crush on their teachers, good-looking or otherwise.

Thanks for reading! Reviews please! Up next is Chapter 2!


	2. Potions Class

**DISCLAIMER: The copyright of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just borrowing them for this story! **

**Katie's Diary**

**Chapter 2-Potions Class**

Katie felt uneasy upon entering the Potions dungeon with her Gryffindor classmates. Not because she would be seeing the annoying Malfoy and his minions, or the mean girls from Slytherin. She had to get hold of herself and not show them that she was obviously crushing on Snape. She had to act normal. Katie secretly hoped that she won't pass out in front of the whole class.

Snape entered in his black robes. The whole class stood up and greeted him. "Good afternoon Professor Snape!" they said in unison. He looked glaringly at them, especially at Harry Potter, Katie's classmate, and the most popular student in Hogwarts as of the moment. She felt thankful that he didn't notice her flush as she stared at him. "Sit down, all of you," he commanded them. All fell silent as they sat.

He started the day's lesson with a discussion. Katie held on to every word he said as she took down notes. Then Snape gave the recipe for the potion he taught them to make. The whole class concentrated with their task, so as not to make a mistake. Katie made it carefully, step-by-step. All the while, she kept on stealing glances at Snape. He was seated quietly on his desk, observing them. Katie thought that he might actually be good-looking if only he'll change his hairdo. She smiled to herself at the thought.

"Hey! Why a silly smile plastered on your face?" Alicia Spinnet, her friend in the Gryffindor Quidditch team asked suddenly as she nudged Katie in the ribs.

Katie broke out of her dazed expression. "Wha-what?" she asked, pretending not to know.

"I noticed you smiling all of a sudden," Alicia told her, the side of her lip curling.

"Really?"

"Don't deny it!" she whispered excitedly. "You're crushing on somebody here, aren't you? I know it from the look on your face. You're stealing glances at somebody."

_Oh no, she must have noticed! _Katie thought nervously. "No… I… I don't have a crush here. Especially here, in Potions class." She emphasized the last two words.

"Potions class," Alicia repeated the words. "Oh, that's great to know. I wouldn't want you swooning over Malfoy," she stated as she glared at Draco Malfoy from the other side of the room. "Don't think about that guy too often, whoever it is," she added.

"I'm not crushing on somebody!" Katie exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Don't deny it, its okay!" Alicia assured her, knowing that she was in denial. "It's normal. But don't smile too much here. You're not auditioning for a Magi-Gleam Teeth Whitener commercial," she joked. "Besides, you don't want Snape to see you looking like that."

Katie's heart skipped a beat as Alicia told her those words. She didn't chat anymore with her, and continued on her recipe.

Later on, Snape approached them to check on their potion recipe. As usual, he scolded Harry and his friend, Ron Weasley. When he came over to his desk, he carefully stirred Katie and Alicia's mixture. His face remained expressionless as he tested their potion.

"Good, you got it right, Ms. Bell and Ms. Spinnet," he said, nodding his head. "Ten points for both of you." Katie and Alicia looked at each other in elation. "Thank you Professor," Katie said in a low voice. She looked at him. For the first time, she smiled at Snape, and was surprised that he returned the gesture. Snape gave her a tiny smile in return, as if to say, _good job! _She could see his eyes beaming at them. Or at_ her._

As he sauntered away, Alicia said in astonishment, "Did you see _that?"_

"What?" Katie asked, playing innocent again.

"Snape smiled!" she exclaimed. "He never smiled like that before!"

"Well, that's nice to know," Katie said, as if she didn't care.

"But funny thing is, I think he smiled at you," she said. "I think you were the one who started it."

"No, I wasn't smiling at him," she lied.

"Oh no, don't turn him on! Be careful with him!" Alicia reminded her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, Katie wrote on her diary:

_Dear Paige,_

_Would you believe that? He smiled back at me! I'm glad that we got the potion recipe correctly. Prof. Snape complimented us (me and Alicia) and I smiled at him, trying to find out if he'll return the gesture. To my shock, he did! I never saw him smile that way before. Even if it's just a tiny smile, I felt flattered. Especially when I knew that he was really looking at me. _

_I wonder what he thought about it when I smiled at him. I hope he doesn't see me the way he sees Potter and Weasley. I hope he sees me as a normal student, and just that. _

_I still think about it, and I realized that Snape might have had a good side to him. If only he'll show more of that, then I would have appreciated him more. _

_-Katie_

She put away the diary under her pillow. Katie fell back on her bed, smiling at herself. She was very happy about this day.

_Maybe I can audition for a Magi-Gleam commercial,_ she thought jokingly.

A/N: Reviews please! Thanks! Up next is Chapter 3!


	3. The Diary Revealed!

**DISCLAIMER: The copyright of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just borrowing them for this story! **

**Katie's Diary**

**Chapter 3-The Diary Revealed!**

_Dear Paige,_

_Why do I find myself thinking of him more often? Whenever I see him walking close to me, I just can't breathe. Why does it have to be Snape? I think I'm falling for him… even though he's way older than me. _

_I'm crazy… and I can't find someone else to replace him. I even dream of him. Last night, I dreamt that (this is way too repulsive to write, but I have to) he was kissing me… ugh! I don't know whether to feel elated or disgusted. _

_What do I do? OH, WHAT DO I DO?!_

_-Katie_

This was Katie's last diary entry. She thought her secret would be safe enough in the girls' dorm. But little did she know that her fear would come true.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Come on, George, we shouldn't be in here. This is the girls' dorm. McGonagall might find out, and we're dead!" Fred Weasley told his twin brother in a hushed voice as they sneaked in the forbidden Gryffindor girls' dormitory one weekend afternoon.

"Trust me, no one can see us here at this moment. Everyone's outside, you know?" George said as he went inside one of the rooms, carrying his footsteps. The room had four-poster beds in it, two for each side of the wall. Behind him, Fred closed the door carefully.

"What did you bring me here for?" Fred asked, confused. "What on earth are we going to do in here, anyway?"

A mischievous smile crept across George's face. He brought something out of his pocket and showed it to his twin. It was a medium-sized red paperclip.

"A paperclip?" Fred asked, frowning. "What do you expect us to do with a muggle-paperclip?"

"This is no ordinary paperclip!" George exclaimed excitedly as he approached his brother. "It's a _charmed _one! It's called the Blabbermouth Clip! I just bought it at Zonko's Joke Shop."

"Oh.." Fred muttered, looking disinterested. He'd rather be outside than be with his twin brother in the girls' quarters. "Does that thing talk?"

"You mindless git!" George berated him as he slapped him hard on the back. "You know what this thing does? You just attach it to the cover of any sealed diary, and it will pour out its contents. You can actually listen to what the writer has written in her diary, and in the author's own voice!" he explained.

Hearing this made Fred excited. "So it's what we came here for?" he asked, smiling.

"Yep! I'm sure one of the girls is keeping a secret diary somewhere here," he replied.

"This sounds fun! Imagine, we'll know if one of the girls is hiding something!" Fred exclaimed. The twins started to search the entire room for any hidden secret diary. They peeked into the bedside tables and under the beds, but they didn't found any. After 5 minutes, George turned to Fred and said, "I think we should search into the other rooms. There's nothing we can find in here."

"Yeah," Fred mumbled as he sat on one of the beds, exhausted. He accidentally elbowed the pillow and it fell off. Fred thought he heard a hard sound that came from inside the pillow.

"Halt!" George told his brother.

"You heard that?" Fred asked as he picked up the pillow. As he did, something from inside it fell. It was a thin, hardbound notebook.

The twins' eyes widened. George was the first to pick up the notebook. "It's what we're looking for," he said in astonishment.

Fred snatched the notebook from George and tried to open it. The cover was stuck as if it was glued. He tried to open the notebook in the middle, but the pages remained stuck. "It's locked with a Sealing Charm…" He looked at George, smiling widely.

"So that means…" George said.

"It's a DIARY!" they exclaimed in unison.

The twins hurriedly sped out of the room and into their own quarters to test the Blabbermouth Clip on the stolen diary.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later on, the Weasley twins were testing the Blabbermouth Clip. George attached it on the edge of the diary's cover, and pointed the tip of his wand on the clip's edge. Both the tips lighted up, and light flashed up on air. It was like a small, shimmering blackboard, with the words "page 1", "page 2," and so forth written on it.

"Oooh, can't wait to hear what's inside there," Fred stated in amazement.

"Let's listen." George chose the first page. He pointed his wand and said, "Page 1."

Both fell silent as they heard a girl's voice "reading out" the entries. "8:00-9:00am, Transfiguration with Prof. McGonagall. 9:00-9:30am, break time. 9:30-10:30am, History of Magic with Prof. Binns…"

"Blimey, it's just class schedule," George said, disappointed. He slightly waved his wand in the air and the "reading" stopped.

"Maybe there are other things written in here," Fred said. "Let me try." He took out his own wand and pointed it to the page writings flashed on air. He chose Page 22. "This might sound okay…"

Again, they heard the female author's voice. "Today, we had a Quidditch match. Gryffindor won against Slytherin, yippee! Hooray for Gryffindor!" the voice exclaimed in jubilation.

"She sounds familiar," George said. "I think this belongs to one of the girls in the Quidditch team.

"I think so too," Fred agreed. "Her entries are boring, I can't find anything juicy that makes up for good gossip."

"Let's try Page 25," George urged him, pointing to "Page 25" on the air. As he did, they heard that one entry that their ears will want to hear.

"Dear Paige," the voice began. "It's been a long and tiring day today, and I have to get some sleep. But I won't be able to without writing to you first…" The twins thought it was another boring diary entry. Fred was about to stop, but George stopped him. Then, it came:

"I can't wait to see him again. I don't know what I saw in him, and I can't explain to myself why I like him so much, even though he's mean and nasty, and his hair is greasy (NOT matinee idol material). Of all the guys in Hogwarts, why do I fancy him?"

The twins looked at each other in shock. "Who was _that?" _Fred asked. The person the author referred to sounded very familiar.

"This is so complicated, that I don't want to think about this anymore. I hate myself that I always think about him. Of all people, why do I have to fall for the Potions master? What did I saw in Snape that I didn't see in any other guy here?"

George's jaw dropped. "That girl has a crush on Old Snape?!" he exclaimed.

To their surprise, they found out that the diary belonged to Katie Bell. "Katie," the voice said at the end of the article.

"Oh…My…God!" Fred exclaimed in terror.

A/N: What will happen now that Katie's diary is revealed? How would the Gryffindors react? Will the other houses learn about it? Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Gossip of the Day

**DISCLAIMER: The copyright of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just borrowing them for this story! **

**Katie's Diary**

**Chapter 4- Gossip of the Day**

The Weasley twins looked at each other, as if in a daze. They couldn't believe what they heard through that diary, and didn't know what to make of it. Fred was very silent, while George started to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at, idiot?" Fred asked as he thumped George on the back.

"It's…so…crazy!" George replied in between giggles. "Imagine! Katie…is….crushing…on…

Snape!"

"That's not funny! Stop laughing like that!" Fred reprimanded him.

George paused. "Why?" he asked, looking at his twin, who seemed worried.

"What if… what if Snape poisoned her? What if he made her take some love potion or something?" He had a feeling that something was not right with this.

"Come on, Fred, love potions aren't allowed at Hogwarts!" George told him. "And I don't think she's poisoned!" George stood up and took the diary away. He planned to make juicy gossip out of the diary's contents, as nothing great was happening that week.

"Hey! Where are you taking that?" Fred asked as he ran after him.

"Secret!" George replied with an impish grin.

"I have a feeling you're up to something," Fred said as he tried to snatch the diary from George.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy!" George exclaimed as he flung the diary in the air, away from Fred's hands. "Why don't you come with me instead?" he asked.

Fred looked at him sternly, shaking his head. "Whatever you're up to doesn't sound very nice. Return that to where you found it."

"No I won't!" Then George hurriedly sped out of the Gryffindor common room.

"George!" Fred called out to him. But it was too late.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, half of the Gryffindor students already knew the contents of Katie's diary, no thanks to the Blabbermouth Charm. George pretended to be advertising for that certain product, and when people heard the contents of the diary, they would ask, "Is that true?"

George would reply with "Yes, it's a genuine diary! I got it somewhere." Then people would walk away with hushed whispers. George's purpose was to make people gossip about Katie and her crush. He found it outrageously funny, not to mention, crazy.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe Katie Bell likes Prof. Snape!" a fourth year Gryffindor whispered to her friend. "She seems so nice."

"I don't think she'll be crushing on him," her friend replied.

"I think it's for real. I never thought she has a streak like that," she said snootily.

Katie totally forgot about her diary, as she was very busy that week. Until one night, she decided to write on it. She placed her hands under her pillow and fumbled for the diary, but it was not there.

She stood up from her bed and searched underneath, but no diary.

Her fears escalated. _What if… _But she didn't want to think about it. _It can't be stolen! No one here in this room knows that I have a diary! And no one else is allowed here, except for me and my roommates!_

She had a hard time falling asleep that night. Little did she know that the diary was already the talk of the town among the 3rd year students.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By next day, Potions class, some of the students were throwing weird looks at Katie. Some were speaking in hushed whispers as she passed by.

"What's with them?" Alicia asked as she stared at two Slytherin girls, who were raising an eyebrow at Katie. Katie was lost in her thoughts to even hear Alicia asking her.

Both entered the Potions dungeon. The class was in chaos. A group of Gryffindor students were huddled together, conversing, while some of the Slytherins were grouped in front of the board, as if reading something.

"What's the fuss about?" Alicia asked, frowning. Snape had not arrived yet.

"Oh, there's the lovesick girl!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed as he turned around and saw Katie with Alicia. The Slytherins burst in laughter, while the Gryffindors fell silent upon hearing the commotion.

"Lovesick girl?" Alicia asked. "Who?"

"You guys are so late with the news!" Malfoy sneered loudly. "We now know your deepest secret, Ms. Bell!" he added, trying to imitate Prof. Snape's voice.

Katie's eyes widened in shock. She slowly walked up to the platform, knowing that someone had written on the board. The Slytherin group parted as Katie walked in front of them. Then she finally saw what they wrote on the board, in bold, red-colored letters:

**Prof. Snape,**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**-Katie Bell**

The board writing was charmed, and it shone very brightly like a neon sign. Especially the words "I love you!"

"You like our present, huh?" Pansy Parkinson asked her haughtily. "Prof. Snape would be pleased to know that he has an admirer!"

"Awwwww…" The entire Slytherins cooed mockingly. Then they all burst into a song they made. It sounded hilariously mushy:

_I love you sir_

_If you only knew_

_I'm really, really annoyed with you_

_How long are you going to keep me waiting for you…_

The entire class burst into laughter, including a few Gryffindor students. The rest were silent, especially Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione threw mean looks at the group who was mocking Katie, now close to tears.

"Just ignore them," Alicia told her softly as she led Katie to their seats. Katie was too mortified to even speak. She couldn't believe that her fear came true. Katie sat beside Hermione and buried her face as she cried, while Hermione stroke her head.

The Slytherins continued with their singing. "I love you sir, if you only knew…" they chorused.

"STOP IT!" Hermione shouted as she stood up and went in front of the board. She pointed her wand at the writings, and in an instant, it vanished.

"Hey! Prof. Snape hasn't seen yet Bell's present for him!" Pansy exclaimed as she looked at Hermione dirtily.

"Making fun of someone else because she likes Prof. Snape is not nice!" Hermione bellowed angrily.

"You're such a killjoy, Mudblood Granger!" Malfoy hissed. "There's nothing wrong with a little fun!"

"You call that fun?" Hermione asked hotly, pointing her wand at Malfoy. "As if you guys don't have crushes!"

"Not if it's Snape!" Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor, butted in, snickering.

Hermoine looked at Dean, glaring. "You too are joining them?" she asked.

"Normally, it's not normal," Lavender Brown said. She, too, was a Gryffindor. "It's… disgusting!" she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. Then they sang another round of "I love you sir", this time, with Lavender and Dean singing along and laughing.

Hermione couldn't believe that even her fellow Gryffindors joined the Slytherins in their mockery. She was about to say another word when the dungeon door burst open.

"What is the commotion about?" an all-too familiar voice asked.

Prof. Snape had arrived and chanced upon the class singing.

**A/N: The verses of "I Love You Sir" were based on the chorus of a love song entitled "(I Love You) Boy", sang by Toni Gonzaga (it's sung in mixed Filipino and English).**

**Reviews please! Thanks! Next, Chapter 5! **


	5. Poor Katie!

**DISCLAIMER: The copyright of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just borrowing them for this story! **

**Katie's Diary**

**Chapter 5-Poor Katie!**

The whole class fell silent at the sight of Professor Snape standing by the doorway. Katie lifted up her head and wiped her tear-streaked face with a handkerchief.

"What is the noise all about?" Prof. Snape asked coldly. There was dead-air.

"Oh sir, we were just singing!" Hermione answered, trying to cover up what really happened.

"And what's the reason for your singing, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, his eyes turning into slits as he looked at her.

"Nothing… err… we were only in the mood to do so, that's it," she replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Based on what I've heard, I can hear the words 'I love you sir'," Snape sneered as he walk towards the teacher's table. "To whom do you dedicate the song?" His brows furrowed, as if trying to look interested.

"Professor, you have a secret admirer!" Pansy Parkinson suddenly blurted out, which made the class erupt in wolf calls.

"A secret admirer?" The corner of his lip curled. "This sounds so interesting," he added acerbically. "I never knew that somebody from this class would like me." The tone of his voice was colder, which sent shivers up in Katie's spine. "May I know who that girl is?" He gave a side glance at Hermione Granger, which the Slytherins noticed.

"It's not what you've been thinking," Hermione said firmly in defense of herself. _Good thing Snape didn't noticed the look on Katie's face, _she thought in relief.

Millicent Bulstrode butted in. "Sir, its---"

"Let's start the day's discussion, shall we?" Snape cut her off in mid-sentence. "I don't want to hear anymore of that 'secret admirer' issue." The look in his icy black eyes showed that he meant business. Therefore, the nosy Slytherins had no choice but to keep silent.

When they were in the middle of a potion-making session, Hermione asked Katie, "Are you alright?"

Katie smiled a little. "Yeah. It's a good thing he didn't noticed my puffy red eyes." She tried hard to avoid looking at Snape which she used to do. "Did he notice me?"

"I don't think so," Alicia said. "Or if he did, maybe he was trying to save your face."

"Let's not talk about it. I'm not okay yet," Katie said weakly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next days were difficult for her to endure. Every time she would walk by herself, Katie could hear the Slytherins singing that annoying song to her (the lyrics were now "I love you Snape"). Especially in the Great Hall, during mealtimes, the entire Slytherin 3rd years would be singing out loud to her. Name-dropping Professor Snape made it worse. Surely, Snape himself could hear the song.

"Just ignore them," Alicia reassured Katie as she cowered. Behind her, she could hear the singing. "_I love you Snape, if you only knew, I'm really, really, in love with you…" _The Slytherins chorused.

Hermione threw a dirty look at them. From the other side of the table, the other Gryffindors were singing along as they waved their hands in the air. They were laughing very hard.

"Why do you have to join them?!" Hermione exclaimed loudly to the group of Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Seamus Finnigan. "Shut up, will you?" Seeing that Hermione was angry, the four of them were silenced and continued to eat their meals, while trying to suppress their giggles.

Even Peeves the Poltergeist was taunting Katie. One time, when she was climbing up to Gryffindor tower, Peeves threw bunches of crumpled paper at her. "I love you Snape, if you only knew, I'm really, really, in love with you!" he sang in his ugly voice. Then he laughed shrilly at her. "You probably hit on him, aren't you? Hahahahaha!!!" he cackled.

"Leave her ALONE!" Alicia exclaimed as she came to her friend's rescue. She pointed her wand at the laughing Peeves. "If you don't, I'll tell McGonagall about it!"

"Ooooohhh! I'm scared!" Peeves stated mockingly, and then flew away.

Katie sat at the steps of the tower, sobbing. "I…I can't take it anymore!" she sniffed. "Everybody's teasing me about it, even our other classmates! I didn't mean for this to happen! What will I do if Professor Snape finds out?"

Alicia hugged her as she cried on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll end," she reassured her. "Nothing's wrong with you. He won't get angry with you because you're crushing on him."

"You probably think I'm abnormal because I like him," she mumbled tearfully. "You're saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?" she asked doubtfully. "Knowing Snape…"

"No I don't!" Alicia exclaimed strongly. "It's their problem if they think you're nuts, and they're the abnormal ones."

"Yeah, right, we agree with Alicia," Hermione said as she climbed up the tower with Ron, Harry, and Angelina Johnson, Katie's friend in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Maybe we can help you," Harry told her. "Why don't you tell us about it?" He looked at her with understanding eyes.

"I can't, I…" She felt apprehensive that they have to ask her about her diary and all its sordid details written in it.

"I know how they found out about Katie's crush", Ron Weasley blurted.

"How?" they all asked in unison.

"In the Common Room. I'll explain."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Gryffindor common room, the six of them sat at the fireplace, forming a small circle so their conversation won't be overheard. Katie didn't like the idea of opening up to them. She wanted to forget what happened.

"I don't want to talk about it," Katie said hesitantly, shaking her head. "After you'll hear what I'm going to say, you'll also think that I'm nuts."

"Katie, we won't!" Angelina exclaimed. "We're your friends."

"Besides, how are we going to help you if you won't speak about it?" Harry asked.

Katie glanced at Harry. "You won't like what you're going to hear."

Harry decided to set aside his hatred for Professor Snape so that he could understand Katie's inner turmoil. "It's fine with me, even though I hate Snape so much. It's you we're talking about and your problem, not him."

"Harry's right," Ron agreed.

"How did it all started?" Hermione asked. Katie took a deep breath and began to relate everything; about her diary, her intense infatuation on Professor Snape, and the things she wrote in it, her feelings of embarrassment and being lost because she couldn't tell anybody about it, and how one day, she lost the diary, which she placed underneath her pillow.

"…The next thing I knew, half of the 3rd years here at Hogwarts already knew about my diary," she said, her voice breaking. "People were staring weirdly at me as I pass by them, as if I have some contagious disease. Then the Slytherins started that song." She bit her lip, trying hard not to cry.

"Why would you lose your diary under your pillow if no one knew about it?" Angelina asked. "Surely, no one would dare sneak in your room."

"I know something," Ron told the group. He lowered his voice. "The other day, I saw George reading out from a book to a group of 3rd years. They were all cornered around him. You should have seen them laughing."

"That must be the diary!" Harry exclaimed. "Where did you see them?"

"I saw them by the lake. I'll always see him walking around, clutching something that looked like a small notebook. The he would stop in front of a group of people, and he'll read the notebook in front of them."

"Did you ever ask him about it?" Hermione asked.

"I tried, but he said it was just an old book he found in the library. George's becoming very avoidant these days, and he's avoiding also his twin brother."

Hermione's face lighted up. "I knew it!"

"So that means the Weasley twins sneaked up to Katie's room and found the diary! Then George decided to make headlines about it!" Harry said, enlightened.

"Let's get them!" Alicia exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later, they found George Weasley all by himself. Hermione bravely walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Huh? What did you do that for?" George exclaimed, terrified upon seeing the fiery look in her eyes.

"Did you and your twin sneaked up to the girls' quarters and found Katie's diary?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we did…" George removed Hermione's grip on him. "We were finding something to test the Blabbermouth charm on."

"What's the Blabbermouth charm?" Ron asked, looking at his elder brother furiously.

"It's actually a small paperclip that you can attach to a diary, and even if it's sealed, you'll know all the contents, because it'll read it out to you. You'll hear the writer's own voice," he explained. "We decided to endorse that product as part of our joke-shop project."

"Don't you know how much humiliation you caused Katie?" Hermione bellowed as she grabbed George for the second time.

Alicia joined Hermione. She grabbed his arm from behind. "What joke shop project are you talking about, huh? What you really mean to say is you want to stir up gossip through that diary!"

"Ow! Let go of me!" George whimpered in pain.

"It's obvious!" Ron spat out, while the two girls held him.

"You think it's funny?" Harry asked, pointing his wand at George.

"Why are you so angry about?" George asked mockingly.

"Why do you have to make an issue of Katie crushing on Professor Snape?!" Angelina asked.

"It's kinda amusing, isn't it? Besides, Hogwarts need a little bit of gossip to spice things up!" He stifled a laugh. "No one has ever crushed on Snape yet, I think he'll find it rather hilarious. We all hate him, right?"

"You insensitive git!" Harry pointed the tip of his wand on George's mouth, ready to jinx him.

"Give her diary back!" Angelina spoke up.

"If you don't, we'll hex you!" Ron threatened.

"Okay, okay," he agreed. "Let go of me first, won't you?" he requested. Alicia and Hermione loosened their hands on him. George leaned back against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Where did you hide the diary?" Katie inquired, fuming at George.

"I'm sorry to tell you but…" He paused.

"WHAT?" Hermione asked, itching to hear an answer.

He looked at them darkly. "The Slytherins stole it from me."

**A/N: Oh no! What will Katie do now? The Slytherins have her diary! Will she be able to get it back? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks so much for liking my story! Keep the reviews coming! **


	6. Dare or No Dare!

**DISCLAIMER: The copyright of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just borrowing them for this story! **

**Katie's Diary**

**Chapter 6-Dare or No Dare?!**

"The Slytherins stole it from me," George replied.

"How could you!" Katie plunged at George and both fell down on the ground. Katie grabbed her wand and pointed at him, saying, "If you don't bring it back to me, you're dead!" she exclaimed hotly, her face burning red as she strangled George. "You have to find a way to return it to me!"

Alicia and Angelina grabbed Katie by the arms. "Calm down, we'll be able to get it back," Alicia assured her. Katie was breathing heavily and was again on the verge of tears.

"It's your entire fault for being so insensitive!" Hermione exclaimed. She also felt angry at George for making Katie feel bad.

"Don't blame me! It's not all my fault!" George defended himself as he got to his feet. "You see, they cornered me by the lake yesterday and took the diary away from me! I tried to get it back, but they wouldn't let me!"

A tense silence followed. All of them didn't know what to do. Katie retreated to a corner, sobbing. Alicia followed her. Harry watched them as they hugged each other.

"Looks like she's in big trouble now," Ron said. "There's no chance she could have her diary back," he added, shaking his head.

"Do we know the people who have her diary?" Harry asked.

"Pansy Parkinson and her friends," George told him.

Upon hearing those words, Katie faced them. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, and stormed off without saying anything.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she ran after her. She took hold of her arm. Katie only looked at her with determined eyes.

"Don't do that!" Hermione pleaded. "We'll be in big trouble if you'll fight with them!"

"I don't care!" Katie exclaimed defiantly. "I'll have it back no matter what it takes!" She shoved Hermione away and stomped angrily through the door. The door slammed loudly behind her.

"Maybe we'll let her have her way," Ron mumbled. "Let's just be there for her if she needs our help."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Katie searched the entire Hogwarts castle for Pansy and her gang. She ran through hallways, went by the lakeshore and the Great Hall, but there was no sign of them. Then she thought of going to the library. _Maybe they're in here, _she thought upon entering the library.

She walked between bookshelves and studied the people at the tables. Most of them were engrossed in doing their assignments or reading thick books which didn't looked like a diary at all. She walked further near the Forbidden Books section. There were tables there. Sure enough, her hunch was right. She could hear a female voice nearby. Katie hid herself behind a bookshelf while getting a good view of Pansy. Her friends were behind her, listening to her as she read her diary. The Blabbermouth charm wasn't attached anymore to the cover. Instead, Pansy had the diary opened in front of her. The Sealing Charm Katie placed on it was unlocked.

"Dear Paige, I wish I could stop thinking about Professor Snape," Pansy Parkinson read out loud to her friends in a mocking voice. "I can't help but think about him. I think I'm in love with him." They all burst into peals of laughter, which irked Katie very much.

"Awww!!!" Millicent Bulstrode cooed sarcastically.

"Looks like she had it bad for our Headmaster," another friend said. "Just wait 'til Professor Snape himself gets his hand on this," she said, smiling wickedly at the thought.

"Don't worry, I'll leave it on his office tonight," Pansy replied. "By tomorrow, Katie Bell will be more popular than Harry Pothead. Let's add some more entries here."

She saw her took out her quill. Katie watched in horror as Pansy flipped through the pages and scribbled away. "Dear Paige," she said loudly. "Tonight I made out with Professor Snape at the library." Her friends laughed upon hearing this. "He said he'll be giving me an 'E' for this special magical subject." An evil smile crept across her face.

"Wow, Pansy, I never thought of that," Millicent said, amazed. "Magical subject, huh?" She laughed.

"Why not try adding, 'Next time, we'll be doing it in his office'?" the friend suggested.

"Good idea," Pansy agreed as she scribbled on the page.

Katie couldn't take it anymore. She felt like exploding. But she took hold of herself. She bravely went out behind the bookshelf and walked in front of Pansy and her group with all the dignity she could muster.

"What you're saying is not true," she uttered. Pansy stopped from writing, dropping her quill.

"Well, look who's here," she sneered. "How's life, Katie?" she asked sweetly in a fake voice.

"Isn't it enough for you to have my diary?" she asked, trying to mask the anger in her voice. "Why do you have to include Professor Snape in this? You'll be getting your own headmaster into trouble once he sees these things written there," she said.

Pansy stood up from her seat and walked towards Katie. "From the look on your face, you're probably guilty of doing it," she told her meanly.

Katie tried not to look affected. "Let's say I did it with him. But you and I know that what you're saying is not true. Don't put me and your headmaster in this big mess. You could land him into Azkaban for pedophilia charges." She folded her arms. "I'm sure you don't want that to happen, right?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow at her. "You're probably gushing deep inside at the thought of sleeping with our headmaster, huh?"

Katie inched closer to Pansy and looked at her dead straight in the eye. "If people find out the truth, you'll be the one expelled in Hogwarts for perjury. Before it happens, stop your lies and return my diary to me."

"Return my diary to me," Pansy mouthed scornfully. "Okay, okay, I'll be returning your stupid diary if only you'll ask me."

A flicker of hope shone in Katie's heart. "Maybe I can have it back now?" she requested.

"Sure!" Pansy walked to the table and grabbed the diary. She strode towards Katie and handed it back to her. But before Katie can take hold of it, Pansy pulled it away.

"You can only have it back if you'll do what we ask you to do," she said. Behind her, Millicent and their other companion grouped around Pansy.

"I will do whatever it takes. Just don't get us all in a big mess," Katie stated determinedly.

"You're easy to talk to. That's what I like about you," Pansy spat out. "You have to do our dare, and if you're successful, you can have your diary back. But if you don't, you cannot have it anymore. We'll leave the diary in Professor Snape's office with all the other details we added," she threatened.

"I'm up to it," Katie agreed as she raised her eyebrows. "What is your dare?"

"I dare you… to kiss Professor Snape in front of us," she replied.

"Huh!" Katie gasped.

Pansy was not yet finished with her statement. "Not just a simple kiss. It has to be _on the lips. _A full kiss. You have to kiss him for ten seconds, during Potions class."

"I'll get expelled for that!" Katie cried out. "Can't you think of anything else?"

"Sorry." Pansy shook her head at her. "You agreed to do anything we ask of you to do. You have to do it next week. You want your diary back, don't you?" She scowled at her.

Katie's mind was in a whirl. _I have to kiss Professor Snape! This is doubly humiliating! _She wanted to say no, but now, she has no choice, because she gave her 'yes' to them."

"Dare or no dare?" Pansy asked. "Remember what will happen if you don't do it," she warned. "And don't tell anybody about this, not even McGonagall." Professor McGonagall was the head of Gryffindor house.

Katie inhaled sharply. "If that is what you want, then I'll take the dare."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Katie returned to the Gryffindor common room, her face white in horror.

"Katie! What happened! Are you all right?" Alicia went up to her, with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Angelina trailing behind. They all waited for her to arrive.

"I'm fine," she muttered. She didn't know whether she should tell her agreement with Pansy or not.

"Did you found Pansy Parkinson? Was the diary with her?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Will you have it back?" Harry asked.

Katie lead them all to the couches section, where all sat down around her. They were eager to hear what she's going to say. Unfortunately, it wasn't good news.

"I can have it back," she related. "But I have to do something for them. They dared me… to kiss Snape."

Upon hearing this, all have petrified expressions on their faces. Ron looked like he was about to throw up, Harry's jaw dropped, Hermione's eyes widened, and Alicia and Angelina both looked like they were going to have a heart attack.

"You heard that right," Katie continued sadly. "If I did it, I can have my diary back. But if I don't, they'll be giving it to Professor Snape with other details they added. They wrote that I made out with him in the library."

"That's so mean!" Alicia exclaimed.

"They all have deranged minds," Hermione commented.

"What do you plan to do now, Katie?" Ron inquired, looking very mournful for her.

"I have no choice but to do it."

"You can get expelled for doing that!" Harry warned her. "Surely we're not allowed to kiss our teachers!" He could feel his stomach turning upside-down just by thinking about it.

"I'd rather kiss a bullfrog than kiss Professor Snape," Angelina said.

"According to the Code of Ethics for Hogwarts Faculty Members, there's nothing written in there stating that a student can get expelled for kissing a teacher," Hermione declared knowingly. "A faculty member can only get expelled if he or she is proven to have an illegal liaison with a student."

"You've read that too?" Ron asked, surprised.

"It pays to know your rights," Hermione replied as she shot a nasty glance at him. "And we have a strong defense against Pansy Parkinson, because it's also against the rules for a student to blackmail her co-student, especially if it involves a dare like this one. What she did is tantamount to blackmailing and stealing private property."

"Don't do that anymore, Katie. We'll be telling McGonagall about it," Harry urged her.

"But Pansy said that I shouldn't squeal, or else I'm dead," she said fearfully. "I really have to do it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'll be kissing Professor Snape on Monday morning."

"We'll make you Polyjuice Potion. You and Hermione can exchange places," Ron suggested. He and Harry once created Polyjuice Potion so they could sneak in to the Slytherins' headquarters.

"I'll go as you, and you'll be me," Hermione said. "I'll be the one to kiss Professor Snape instead." A tiny smile curled on the side of her mouth.

"Oy! What are you smiling there for?" Ron asked maliciously.

"I think it's funny if I'll do the kissing," Hermione replied, giggling. "People will think I'm Katie Bell."

"Thanks so much, but don't bother anymore," Katie said gratefully. "I'll do it myself. I'm a Gryffindor, and I stand my ground if I say 'yes'". There was a tone of resolve in her voice.

"Okay, but if you need our help, we'll be here," Angelina told her.

Katie stood up and decided to go away from them. Without saying a word, she decided to be in her room.

"I think she means it," Alicia muttered as they watched Katie retreated inside the portrait door leading to the girls' dorm.

"Maybe we should tell McGonagall," Harry suggested.

Hermione's facial expression brightened. "I have an idea!" she squealed excitedly. "Gather around me."

They inched closer to Hermione as she told them what she had in mind.

**A/N: Ooohh, this is exciting! Wait for Chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!**


	7. For One Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: The copyright of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just borrowing them for this story! **

A/N: One of my readers got it right: Katie is a year older than Harry and his classmates. But anyway, this is just a fanfic, so let's continue with this story. I'm glad you liked it!

**Katie's Diary**

**Chapter 7-For One Kiss**

Monday arrived. Katie wasn't able to sleep well the night before. She felt very nervous, for she had to fulfill her part of the deal with Pansy Parkinson. Potions was first period that day and she has to kiss Professor Snape in front of them all.

Her classmates noticed that Katie was unusually tense and silent during breakfast at the Great Hall.

"Have some more, Katie," Hermione said as she offered her a plate of bread.

"No thanks," she declined.

Hermione noticed her behavior. "Don't worry, you'll make it through," she coaxed her.

"It's so easy for you to say that," Katie told her. "It's okay if I'll be kissing one of our boy classmates, but the thought of kissing the Potions master makes me feel sick inside." She secretly wished for the earth to open up and swallow her.

"We'll be waiting for that," Ron joked her, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Why not try doing it yourself?" Hermione remarked as she shoved away his head.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "Never in a million years!"

"Are you sure you'll be doing this?" Harry asked as he looked at Katie inquiringly. Beside him, Alicia also had the same facial expression.

"I have to. I guess it'll be all worth it, to avoid further humiliation," she said firmly.

"She's really going to do it," Harry commented to Alicia. Their group was the only people who knew about the deal. But they never told her that Hermione spilled the beans to Professor McGonagall, whom, in turn, told Professor Snape about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Katie decided to go to Potions class alone. She told Alicia and the others not to walk with her, as Pansy and her gang might trip out on them. "I'll be fine," she assured them. "You guys might get into trouble with Pansy if they see you walking with me. She might even be suspicious."

"If that is what you want," Alicia said, faking a smile. They all watched as Katie retreated from them.

"I feel scared for her," Harry told them. "She might get into a big mess after this, even though McGonagall already knows about it. She might even get kicked out of Hogwarts," he added forebodingly.

"She won't get kicked out," Hermione stated knowingly.

"How sure are you?" Ron asked her. "They might even plan this as of this hour."

"Trust me," she told the group. "And stop making bad predictions, will you?"

Hermione believed that even just for once, Snape might actually come to Katie's rescue to save her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Upon entering the Potions dungeon, Katie was immediately cornered by Pansy and the other Slytherin girls. "So Katie, you'll be doing our dare or not?" she asked coolly. "You can still back down if you want. If you do, you can never have your diary anymore." She smiled nastily at her. "Remember our talk last Saturday?" she reminded her.

Katie felt like a helpless sheep among a pack of fierce wolves. The girls looked at her meanly. But she regained her composure and tried to look dignified in front of them. "I'll be doing it," she uttered courageously.

"Oh this sounds so nice!" Pansy exclaimed, pretending to sound excited as the other girls hooted wildly. Katie just stared at her toughly. "I'll give you the go-signal, alright?" Pansy told her.

She nodded her head at her, and finally, they left her alone.

A moment later, Professor Snape arrived and the class settled down into their seats. Katie felt fidgety during the entire class discussion and tried hard not to look at him directly.

Instead, she busied herself with notes-taking. She only glanced at Snape once, and thought, _I wish I never crushed on him. Oh God, if kissing my crush is the most wonderful thing to have ever happened to me, I should be happy, right? But not when your crush is Professor Snape. _Her stomach turned upside-down as she pondered, _Imagine, he's going to be my first kiss! But I'm not excited about this. This moment I dreamed about will be ruined forever. _She thought how his lips will feel like or if he gargled after eating his breakfast. She also thought, _he's old enough to be my father! This feels like incest. _She felt regretful that all of these had to happen to her. She wished she were dead at that moment.

Her mind was awoken from her thoughts when Professor Snape commanded them to get the potion ingredients from the cupboard. Katie saw the writings on the board, and did what he asked them to do. As she walked towards the cupboard, she looked at him from the teacher's table. She locked eyes with him without meaning to, and felt herself turn red. Snape only looked at her, as if saying, _What are you staring at? _

Katie couldn't concentrate with the potion-making task, but with the help of Hermione, she was able to finish the assignment. Snape roamed around, checking on the potion mixtures of the other students. Katie reminded herself to finally do "the kiss" when he checks out on her mixture. _If he approaches me and stares down into my cauldron, I'll give him the ambush-kiss, _she pondered. It was the perfect moment to do it.

Before long, Professor Snape was at her side, peering down into her cauldron. He made no snide remarks about her mixture, which meant that she got the recipe correctly. "Good, Ms. Bell," he uttered coldly, and turned away.

Katie then decided to make her move. She looked at Pansy Parkinson from across the classroom, and saw her mouthed the word "go!" Luckily, Professor Snape was not yet far from her when she called out, "Professor!" Her voice quivered as she said the word.

Snape turned his head at her. "Ms. Bell, any questions?" he asked, unaffected, and with no idea of what Katie planned to do to him.

Without warning, she strode towards him, tiptoed as she put her arms around his neck, and gave him the hottest kiss she could ever do. She pressed her lips fully to his', and upon seeing the scenario, the entire Potions class fell into an uproar, which never happened before.

Some of the other girls from Gryffindor screamed in terror at what they saw, and the boys were speechless, their mouths gaping open. Neville Longbottom melted his cauldron for the nth time, and beside him, Ron started to throw up in his cauldron, with Harry tapping him on the back as he stared in surprise at the sight of Katie kissing Professor Snape. "My, she really did it!" he exclaimed, not knowing whether he should be happy for her or terrified.

The Slytherins cheered wildly at Katie, especially Draco and Pansy, and the room was filled with their hooting voices, loud enough to be heard outside. Meanwhile, Katie held on the kiss longer than ten seconds, and Professor Snape was too dumbstruck to even react, even to shove Katie away from him. He couldn't break away from the kiss, and felt as if his mind was petrified the moment she pressed her lips to him. His eyes were wide open in shock.

Katie broke away from the kiss, and as she did, the dungeon door burst open. The class' hysterical screams were replaced by a dreadful silence, and all looked like as if they saw a ghost.

Outside stood Professor McGonagall, and behind her was… Professor Snape.

"Who was that?" the class asked each other. "There are _two _Professor Snapes?"

When Katie looked at the Snape she kissed, she was stunned to realize that he wasn't standing there anymore in front of her. It was like he dissolved into thin air.

The real (?) Professor Snape sauntered in front of the classroom and declared "Class dismissed. Finished or not finished, place your potion mixtures into your flasks, and place them here at my table." Then he looked piercingly at Pansy and Katie. "Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Bell. To my office…now."

**A/N: Who was **_**that? **_**You'll figure out the mystery on Chapter 8!**


	8. Snape's Doppelganger

**DISCLAIMER: The copyright of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just borrowing them for this story! **

A/N: The doppelganger magic was my idea.

**Katie's Diary**

**Chapter 8-Snape's Doppelganger**

"Miss Parkinson, explain all these tomfoolery you caused during my Potions class."

Pansy Parkinson, together with Katie, was brought into Professor Snape's office, with Professor McGonagall accompanying them. Snape decided to end the class earlier because of the kissing scandal that had happened that morning.

Pansy couldn't look directly into her headmaster. "Professor, I.. I didn't tell her to kiss you! She did that on purpose!" she pointed accusingly at Katie.

Professor Snape obviously didn't believed what Pansy said. "According to my source," he stated, looking at Professor McGonagall, "Someone tipped off to Professor McGonagall about the dilemma Miss Bell is facing right now. She told me that you have her stolen diary, and you wouldn't be returning it to her unless she kisses me." For a moment, Snape looked kind of amused as the corner of his lip curled, as if into a smile, then his expression returned to being stoic.

"Sir, that's true!" Katie exclaimed, standing up from her seat. "She did dare me to kiss you so that she'll return my diary to me!" she shouted hotly.

"Why are you complaining?" Pansy shot back. "I told you not to squeal!"

"I never told anybody about this!" Katie cried out. "I fulfilled my part of the deal, you pug-faced bitch!" Her anger was now full to the brim. She plunged at Pansy and both fell down the floor as Katie pulled at her hair.

"STOP THIS!" Professor McGonagall commanded as she pulled Katie away from Pansy, whose hair was now all messed-up. McGonagall had Katie seated next to her, stopping her from fighting with Pansy. Both girls looked at each other with flashing eyes.

"Can you girls please behave and explain your sides of the story without getting catty?" Professor Snape requested, looking annoyed at the girls' behavior. "Let me start with you first, Miss Bell," he said, glancing at Katie.

"Sir, Pansy Parkinson stole my diary from Fred Weasley, who stole it from me in the girls' quarters," Katie started. "Pansy dared me to kiss you in front of the others in your class so that I could have my diary back. I really have to get it back, sir."

"How important is that diary to you, Miss Bell?" Snape asked as he looked at her inquiringly.

"Professor, it's a private journal, and I keep it only to myself. I wrote things in there that can't be read by others."

"Such as?" Professor Snape was starting to get interested in the next words Katie's going to utter. "Am I not allowed to know what you've written in there?"

Katie couldn't find the right words to say. She felt very embarrassed at having to state directly the secret crush she hid from the feared Potions headmaster. "Sir, I can't say it directly to you," she mumbled, looking down and avoiding Snape's gaze.

"Is that related to the song I've been hearing from the Slytherins the past few days?" McGonagall asked in turn. "I've always noticed Katie looking very uneasy," she told Snape. "Every time I see her, she looks like as if she's been crying a lot."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, it's related to _that _song," Katie answered softly as she looked at her headmistress. "I do have a crush on Professor Snape." She felt her cheeks reddened as she said those words.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape both looked as if they were going to laugh, but they didn't. "You have a _crush _on me?" Professor Snape asked, his facial expression bordering between hilarity and flattery. Katie nodded her head at him.

"You should be flattered, Severus!" McGonagall kidded him as she flashed a fishy smile at him.

"Putting that aside, you wrote that in your diary?" Snape asked, maintaining his dead-pan expression. "And Fred Weasley allegedly stole it in you quarters?"

"Yes. He used it to test this Blabbermouth Charm on my diary. You can know the contents on someone's diary just by attaching the Blabbermouth Charm on the cover," Katie answered. "He would let everyone listen to the contents of my diary. Then Pansy Parkinson stole the diary from Fred, and made a big issue out of it." She shot a piercing glance at Pansy.

"You stole the diary from her, did you?" McGonagall inquired.

Pansy had no choice but to admit what she did. "Ye.. yes. I have it with me at this moment." She placed her hand beneath her robes and took out the diary, handing it to McGonagall. "Here's her stupid diary," she sneered.

McGonagall flipped through the pages as Snape peered over her shoulder. "So, it's really true!" she exclaimed softly. "She likes you a lot, Severus," she gushed. "I remember my first crush when I was her age." Snape looked as though he was about to burst into laughter.

"I'm flattered, really," he stated, trying to sound emotionless.

"Wait, what is this?" McGonagall asked. "Dear Paige, tonight I made out with Professor Snape at the library…"

"I didn't write it!" Katie denied.

"You added that, Miss Parkinson?" Snape asked as he shifted his sights from the diary to Pansy.

"I did," she admitted. "I just feel like writing it at that moment."

"And what do you know about untouchable matters, at your age?" Snape asked, as if he were a father scolding his daughter. Pansy squirmed at her seat, uncomfortable at the way her headmaster was staring at her. "Maybe you have a hidden desire for me that you don't want to talk about, do you?"

"Professor Snape, stop looking at me like that!" Pansy exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Now we know everything," McGonagall declared. "Any suggestions, Severus?"

"I suggest that we give Miss Parkinson a week's worth of detention," Snape proposed. "What she did is equivalent to stealing private property and libel, and it's against the rules." Turning to Pansy, he said, "After dinner, go into my office, and you'll be cleaning up my private store."

"Eeew, I don't like that!" Pansy exclaimed in disgust.

"Well, you have no choice but to do as I say," Snape stated authoritatively. "Minerva, what about Fred Weasley?" he asked.

"I'll be the one to give him detention," McGonagall answered. "So, is this case closed?"

"Yes. Case closed," Snape replied.

"Professor Snape, may I ask?" Katie spoke. Snape turned at her. "Why are there two of you? Did… did I really kissed you?" She was curious.

"That was my doppelganger," Snape replied knowingly.

"You're what, sir?" Pansy butted in.

"My double," he explained. "I used magic to duplicate myself. It's an obscure form of magic, conjuring your doppelganger. Someone had informed me beforehand that a girl was going to kiss me in class. So this morning, I decided to let my double attend my Potions class."

"How were you able to do that?" Katie asked.

"I faced a full-length mirror, pointed my wand at my reflection, and uttered the incantation '_doblecara_'. My double appeared in front of me and I told him what to do. He only lasted for an hour, and by the time Miss Bell was finished kissing him, he dissolved. I was standing outside the classroom door all this time, planning to catch Miss Bell."

"That was a wise move," McGonagall commented in awe.

"My instincts guessed that she was really going to do it," Snape said. "And she did. But, Miss Bell isn't going to get detention."

"That's unfair!" Pansy exclaimed in defiance. "Don't students here get punished for kissing their professors?"

"It wasn't really me that she kissed," he stated coolly. "I got you, didn't I?" he smiled cruelly at Pansy.

"This is so annoying," Pansy mouthed, rolling her eyes.

McGonagall stood up from her seat and Katie followed suit. Professor McGonagall handed her back the diary. "Here it is. Now you have your peace of mind," she told Katie.

Katie felt grateful. "Thank you, Professor," she said. Turning to Snape, she thanked him. "Thank you for defending me, Professor." Snape only nodded knowingly at her.

The two then went out of the office, and as they open the door, the entire 3rd year Potions class (save for Ron Weasley, who was brought to the hospital wing for vomiting and nausea) piled in groups outside. They eavesdropped into the entire conversation without the professors' knowledge.

"Oh Katie, how did it went?" Hermione asked as the Gryffindors surrounded her, eager to hear the news.

"Its fine now," Katie said smilingly, the weight of her conscience being lifted off within her. "I have my diary back!" she exclaimed happily. Her classmates cheered noisily at her.

"Thank goodness, it's all over!" Neville exclaimed in relief. "I won't be hearing that 'I love you' song anymore! It's really getting on my nerves!" The Gryffindors laughed at his remark.

"As of now, it's on the top spot of the Official Music Countdown of Hogwarts," Seamus Finnigan joked. "On the number one spot is the song, 'I Love You Snape'!" They all laughed, even Katie. "I love you Snape, now you really know," Seamus sang amidst the Gryffindors' laughter echoing in the hallway.

"You admitted crushing on him?' Lavender Brown asked Katie as the group walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Yes," she replied. "He tried not to look amused, but the look on his face gave him away," she recalled, the lopsided grin on Snape's face still fresh in her memory.

"He must have been flattered," Harry said as he smiled at Katie.

"Hey, Katie, I just want to apologize," Parvati Patil said before the group went to their table. "I'm really sorry for making fun of you because of your crush."

"We were really mean," Lavender said shyly. "Sorry."

"It's now over," Katie said as she hugged the two of them. "I'm glad to have you back as my friends." The three of them did a group-hug, and soon, the entire 3rd year Gryffindor class joined them.

A/N: What happens to Katie after all the mess she got into? Yes, there's still Chapter 9 so wait for it!


	9. An Unlikely Conversation

**DISCLAIMER: The copyright of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just borrowing them for this story!**

**Katie's Diary**

**Chapter 9-An Unlikely Conversation**

A week later, Katie wrote on her diary:

_Dear Paige, _

_Gosh, it's so good to have you back! I missed you! At last, the fiasco's all over! People stopped teasing me about Snape. Pansy Parkinson got detention for one week, cleaning Snape's office every night. Fred also got detention with George, but only for three days. Everyone's nicer to me now, and I'm glad about it. _

_Thankfully, I won't hear the Slytherins singing that song anymore… 'I love you Snape'… remember? Oh yeah, haven't I told you that the Slytherins are now avoiding me like the plague? That's really good to know, and they're now back to teasing my classmate Harry during Potions class. Oh well, I felt kinda sorry for him… _

_I now realized why I like Professor Snape so much. He is like a father figure to me, and maybe, that's why I felt an emotional attachment for him. Yesterday, I had an unusual conversation with him. I never expected that it would happen, but it did. And I thought Snape doesn't care about students from other Hogwarts houses except for the Slytherins…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Katie spent her time at the library by herself after her last class. She chose to be alone for a while, to think about the things that happened to her the past days. Her experience with Snape was embarrassing, but she felt glad she was able to get through it.

_Kissing him made me sick, but it was sweet at the same time, _she mused, smiling silly as she recalled what happened during that day in Potions class. _I bet I'm the first student in Hogwarts history to have ever done that. _

She lazily flipped through a book she randomly chose by the bookshelves, and its title was _Scandalous Love Affairs in the Wizarding World. _"Why did I pick this book?" she asked herself. "Hopefully, I won't be written here. I don't know why this library had a copy of this thing." She thought it was humorous, and decided to go back to the bookshelf. As she put the book back, she felt somebody's presence behind her. She turned around and, to her surprise, saw Professor Snape.

Katie was taken aback. "Oh, good afternoon, sir," she greeted him politely, trying not to make it obvious that his presence still affected her.

"Good afternoon also, Miss Bell," Snape greeted back. "Are you feeling well now?"

She never expected him to ask her that question, nor to have concern for her. "I…" she stammered. "I'm okay, Professor." Her mouth felt dry as she looked into his eyes, which were bottomless pools of black. "Aren't you going to dock points from Gryffindor House after what I did?" she asked without thinking.

Snape shook his head at her. "I won't. I understand how you feel, at your age. I went also through that experience, you know?" He led her to a table, wherein they sat down, facing each other.

Katie couldn't imagine Professor Snape at age thirteen or fourteen, crushing madly on somebody. "You did? I mean, you also had crushes?" she asked in disbelief.

"What do you think of me, numb as a stone? Everybody felt the same way at one point or another," he told her. "Though people looked different on the outside, we all felt the same deep within. You don't know what's going on inside." He paused and continued, "I remember my best friend. She was my crush, and my first kiss. And add to that, my first love."

"Really?" Katie couldn't believe that she was hearing these words from the feared Professor Snape. "You kissed her?"

He smiled at the thought of reminiscing about that one girl he ever loved. Katie never saw him smile like that. It made him look like he fell in love all over again. "I did. I'll never forget the look on her face after kissing her. But it was obvious that she kind of liked it also."

"What happened to that girl?" Katie asked curiously. "Did you two become an item?"

His expression changed from being love struck to grief. "Unfortunately, we had to end our friendship. She married another man, and it was heartbreaking. I had to accept that she wasn't feeling the same way as I did. She's not here anymore."

Katie felt sad for him. "I'm sorry… If I reminded you of that girl when I kissed you during your class, I apologize."

"You don't have to say sorry. It wasn't me you kissed, remember?" Professor Snape asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I forgot. It was your double," Katie said, laughing.

"But I have to admit, I did feel you kissing me, even if I was standing outside the classroom." He pressed his fingers to his lips. "Whatever is done to your doppelganger, you can also feel it."

"I was lousy, wasn't I?"

"You weren't." Snape smiled impishly at her. "I might actually give you credit for that," he joked. The two of them laughed.

"Sir, aren't you angry at me that I'm crushing madly on you?" Katie blushed as she asked that question she'd wanted to know the answer to. "Even I myself don't understand why I'm crushing on you, of all the boys here in Hogwarts."

"You aren't sick, and it's only a phase. You'll get over it," Professor Snape assured her. "Besides, most of the boys your age are undergoing puberty, and they don't look that good yet."

"I guess," Katie mumbled, finally coming to an understanding of her inner dilemma.

"There are girls your age infatuated with older men, and then they set their sights on someone their age after that phase," Professor Snape explained. "But don't consider me that old yet."

"Sir, you aren't old as in really old," Katie complimented him. She realized upon looking at him, _He is quite good-looking, if only he'll change his image. _But she brushed those thoughts away as fast as it entered in her mind.

"Thanks. I'm flattered." He smiled at her, which made Katie feel giddy. They were silent for a moment. Katie now realized why she was infatuated with Snape. At she looked at him, she now knew that Snape was a father-figure to her.

"I now knew why I felt this way for you, sir," Katie started. "I realized that having a crush on you doesn't mean I want you to be my boyfriend. It dawned on me that you somehow reminded me of my father. Actually, he's my stepfather. I never met my real dad, and my stepfather was a soldier who died in this war somewhere in the Middle East," she narrated. Snape held on to every word she said. "He was strict, but had a good side to him. And he looked like you, only a little."

"I see." _Her longing for her late stepfather made her see him in me. It's not her fault, though. _"Don't worry about me getting angry with you, because you're pretty normal. I was really flattered when I found out you're crushing on me," he stated. The way he smiled gave him away.

Katie smiled in relief at Professor Snape. "I now understand. Thank you," she said gratefully.

"This is just between the two of us", Snape told her. "Don't tell anybody that I talked to you in this manner." Normally, he never conversed with students in this intimate manner, even with the Slytherins, as he remained a distant figure among them. He only did at this time, for he knew what Katie had gone through, and felt the need to reassure her.

"I'll keep this secret to just between both of us," Katie agreed, smiling. The burden within her was finally lifted off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Until now, the conversation we had in the library is still playing in my head, _Katie wrote. _I can't believe Professor Snape had a first love, and I was thrilled to know that he has a human side beneath those cold black eyes. Well, don't judge a book by its cover, right?_

_I feel better now than I did the past days. As for my little crush on Snape, I know I'll get over it one day, as I still like him at this moment. Talking with him made me like him even more, hehe! Anyway, that's all for today…_

_-Katie_

She made sure that her diary was tucked away properly, and decided to place it under the mattress of her four-poster bed. Katie then went out of the room and decided to hang around the Gryffindor common room. Upon arriving, she saw Alicia, Hermione, Harry and Ron grouped around the fireplace. Angelina was also seated next to them, and it looked like they were having an animated conversation.

"Hey, can I join you?" Katie asked as she approached them.

"Sure!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Katie chose to be seated next to her.

"I heard the news!" Angelina exclaimed. "Is it true you kissed Snape during Potions class?"

"Yep," Katie answered.

"Oh gawd, you really did!" Angelina exclaimed in amazement. "I heard it through the grapevine."

"People talked about it for a while, but the story's dead as of now," Harry said. "So, how did it felt?"

She turned to Harry. "You mean the kiss?" She closed her eyes and pretended to reminisce. "Warm, soft…"

"Oh please, stop it!" Ron covered his ears, which made them laugh. "I don't want to hear about it, I think I'll be throwing up again!" He stood up and ran from the group, then returned again, which made them laugh harder.

"In case you don't know, Ron threw up in his cauldron and was brought to the hospital wing," Hermione broke the news to Katie, which she found amusing.

"Did you throw up also, Harry?" Katie asked.

"Well, I was almost on the verge of doing so," Harry replied jokingly.

"You know you should have allowed me to make Polyjuice Potion and pretend to be you," Hermione told her. "You made me jealous."

All eyes were on Hermione upon hearing those words. "You… you too?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded her head.

Ron's eyes widened in horror. "You're…you're crushing on Snape?!" He pointed at her.

"Yes." A wicked smile spread on her face. "The same time as Katie did."

"Gosh, I'm not alone!" Katie exclaimed joyfully as she hugged Hermione.

"What's with you girls?" Ron asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Relax, Ron, they're not sick," Angelina said as she tapped his back.

"I felt shy about it too and kept it to myself," Hermione said. "I also thought I've lost my marbles. Until I found out about Katie's diary."

"What did you see in him?" Ron asked, sounding bitter.

"I just think that Snape's… err… sexy." Hermione blushed.

"ME TOO!" Katie gushed loudly. The two girls stood up and did a little spin around the fireplace as they held hands. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…" they sang. "Eeeeeee!!!" they squealed excitedly.

"You call Snape sexy?!" Ron asked in disgust. "I don't think so!"

"They'll get over it, don't fret," Alicia said.

"I agree," Harry chimed in.

"Oh, the weird experiences you have during early puberty," Angelina commented.

FiN

**A/N: We all know the girl Snape's talking about… it's Lily.**

**Line borrowed from the song "I'm Too Sexy".**

**I feel the need to stop this story at this point, as Katie's dilemma is now finally solved, and all is well. Sorry for the shortness! **

**To all my readers, and those who liked the story, I say a big "THANK YOU!"**

**Thanks also to J.K. Rowling for allowing us Potterheads to write fanfics! Hope to come up with more in the future.**

**xoxo**

**-Artemis Chick**


End file.
